Lizzington Oneshots
by iDisco
Summary: Various oneshots about our otp. Rating T-M. Humor/Fluff. Mostly Red/Liz on the run and what I'd like to see on the show. Unbetaed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimed: I own nothing and make no money with FF.**

 **Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 _"When I look at you, that's what I see. I see my way home."_

She turned around, the wind blowing through her blonde strands as she gazed at him, obviously flattered but also highly confused by his admission. He tried to give her comfort but how was she supposed to react? She barely knew him and, in turn, he barely knew her either and, yet, she was his his way home. His North Star. Ever since he entered her life she wondered how he felt about her. At first she believed his feelings were purely platonic and they probably were but now they were standing on a ship, the dark starry sky above them and he took off part of his armor. If she didn't know better, it would have been the most romantic moment in her life but with Raymond Reddington things were never simple.

Her stomach clenched at the thought that she was only his way home. He didn't say that she was his home. What if she was just a means to an end? A single shiver ran down her spine, causing her to quiver slightly. It shouldn't bother her at all even if it was true but it did and boy, it did bother her a great deal. She craved his closeness since they entered the van but he was her sin eater after all, her savior so it was naturally although it wasn't.

His arm slipped around her smaller form, his palm moving up and down her bare arm to warm her up. If only he knew that he was the reason rather than the coldness. "Let's go inside before you'll get sick.", he suggested in a gentle tone.

Instead of replying or moving she leaned in and closed her arms around him. She released a nervous breath and buried her cheek against his heart which was hammering wildly, telling her that he wasn't as calm as he pretended to be.

"Can we just stay here? Even if just for a minute." She said quietly as she gazed up to Polaris.

With one arm around her waist, he pulled her closer and took a sip from his scotch. How could he deny her this wish when it was also his own? She was safe with him for now and he found himself surprised that her body fitted so perfectly into his like they were made for each other.

He dropped a few light kisses onto her head and breathed her in. She smelled of his soap since he forgot to provide her with toiletries in all this trouble but he didn't care because she smelled like him and the primal male that lived inside of him was beyond proud as if he had her in his possession but he didn't. She wasn't his and would never be.

"I've never thanked you!"

Her palm sneaked back to replace her head on his chest. He crocked his head and frowned as if he had no idea what she should be thankful for. Knowing him, this was most likely what he was thinking.

"Thank you, Red!", she whispered and bit down on her bottom lip. Kneeling down and placing the glass next to her feet, she made a decision. Words were fine but would never made up for what he did. There was no one left but them. It almost sounded romantic if their situation wouldn't have been so dangerous.

Slowly, she made a move to stand up and gripped his shoulders, closing the distance between them, watching his pupils dilate as their lips were only inches apart. He hadn't said anything, yet but his body language betrayed him as he stepped closer and his free hand held her at the small of her back.

His adams apple bobbed beneath the skin on his throat and he could feel his palms becoming sweaty despite of the cool air that surrounded them. What had gotten into her but he didn't dare to ask. In fact, words failed him again. The wind blew her hair directly into her face so he threw his empty tumbler blindly back into the container before he softly stroked her curls behind her ear. He gave in without even attempting to stop her as he always did. It was her decision to make and he would oblige.

Her warm lips brushed against his and it was an electrical contrast to the breezy air, eliciting a breathy hum from his mouth. He wondered more than once how it would feel to be kissed by her. He wondered if his Lizzie was shy or not, if she'd kiss him softly or rough, if her hands would wander over his back or gripping the fabric of his shirt for leverage.

She caught his lower lip between hers, using just the slightest bit of teeth before soothing the spot with the tip of her tongue. Lizzie kissed just like she made her choices, lead by her emotions and god almighty, he loved her emotions the most in this very moment as she pressed her lips upon his more firmly, her fingers clutching on his shoulder and the other gripping his skull in order to keep him close.

As if he would have pulled away anyway.

Red's hand had a steady grip on her waist, the pads of his fingers digging into her flesh that they might leave bruises but neither of them cared because, right now, they weren't so sure that this was really happening.

He felt dizzy as soon as her tongue slipped into his mouth, causing both to gasp in surprise at the intensity, and he wanted nothing more than to wrap her legs around his waist, carry her inside and take it a little farther. How could he not? He was only a man who just dined with a terrific and beautiful woman. But unfortunately this woman was also on the run, he played a significant role in her life and he held answers about their shared past in his hands and now he held also her in his arms.

No!

Pulling back a little, she lifted herself up, standing on tiptoes as her lips peppered two last kisses at the corner of his mouth. He was afraid to open his eyes again, terrified of what he might see or that he would see something he didn't want to see. His tongue ran along his lips, savoring the taste of single malt scotch and Lizzie before his eyelids fluttered open and the sight that greeted him brought him almost down to his knees.

Her smile shouldn't be so bright after she kissed him, her eyes shouldn't sparkle and for the love of god she shouldn't look happy. It was his deepest wish to see her happy but he didn't want to make her happy. Not like this.

He just shouldn't.

"What's wrong?", she asked, tilting her head to the right, frowning.

"Nothing, I was just wondering..." He flicked his tongue back and forth before he pressed the tip against the back of his teeth. "What was this?"

"Other people call 'this' a kiss."

"I know what it is but what was 'this kiss' for?"

"Consider it an experiment.", she replied in a mystical tone while her fingertips grazed the tiny hairs on his wrist.

Red let out a throaty chuckle, his eyes eagerly interested following the movements of her fingers on his arm, asking himself whether he should feel insulted or not but he was, actually, sort of relieved that she didn't say anything which would complicate their already complicated relationship.

"And what did your experiment tell you?"

"Despite the fact that you're a good kisser nothing relevant, yet.", she added with a smile and finally let go of him.

He nodded once in understanding and moved his jaw, thinking of a clever remark but Lizzie rendered him speechless and this occurred far too often recently. "What did you plan to find out?"

She shrugged and her smile brightened. "That's a silly question."

"There're no silly questions, only silly answers."

"Well, okay not silly but yours was a rhetorical question because I'm sure you already know the answer but you need to hear it from me."

He smirked in spite of himself, proud and afraid that she knows him so well even if she didn't know him at all. He never wanted to let anyone in again because it would cause unnecessary pain. "Yeah.", he confirmed in a breath and looked up to the sky.

"I won't tell you tonight though." She turned and walked back inside, swaying her hips a little more than usually and added, "Someday, if you behave."

Shaking his head, he couldn't help but stare at his North Star. She was right. Maybe, someday he would finally arrive.

Home.

Fin.

A/N: This is going to be a one shot collection of Lizzington fics. I need to go back into writing and so far I've lost my muse somehow so what's better than oneshots? :D The rating will change from chapter to chapter but a proper warning will be given. Please, feel free to review.

Ps: I haven't forgotten about my other fics at all but it seemed as if people lost interest which is understandable given my irregular updates. Sorry for that! :/


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your reviews to the previous chapter. I'm glad you liked it.**

 **This one is T-Rated. Humor/Fluff**

 **Still own nothing and unbetaed.**

* * *

Birthdays didn't matter to him. There was nothing to celebrate anymore. He rubbed his palm over his sleep driven face before catching a glimpse to his watch on the night stand. _6 a.m._ Stretching out on the mattress, he rolled out of bed, sitting on the edge and clearing his dry throat. He missed these old days of his former life. He would get up and find his wife in the kitchen along with his daughter, wearing those ridiculous birthday hats while they waited for him. He was used to look forward to this day but time had changed drastically. Lizzie was with him because she had to, not because she wanted to and he took the blame.

This year's birthday was even worse because he pulled the only good person he knew into the darkness.

A shattering noise coming from the kitchen got his attention back. He took his gun from under the pillow and tiptoed out of his room. Lizzie's bedroom door was open, her bed neatly made so he lowered his gun and walked casually towards the kitchen. They were currently settled in Sweden, living safely in the woods but he would never let his guard down, especially not while Lizzie was with him.

He found the door locked and knocked once. "Lizzie? Are you alright?"

"Yeah!"

He heard another glass hitting the floor and pursed his lips in recognition. "Can I help you?"

"Ah, no! Don't bother. Grab a drink or go for a walk. I'll be fine."

"It's 6 in the morning.", he answered wryly.

"Then take a walk!"

Even it he couldn't see her, she was annoyed. He saw how she rolled her eyes at his former reply in his mind. What was she doing in there? Lizzie rarely prepared breakfast. Part of it because he was up before her and because she was a terrible chef. He offered to teach her but she politely refused.

He leaned against the doorframe and listened for a moment while watching his bare feet. She was disrupting his morning routine, the only routine left in his life. He needed a cup of tea, the newspaper and scrambled eggs.

"Lizzie? I won't go away until I've had my tea! Unlock the door!", he demanded.

"Don't be a killjoy. Go, take a shower!" She rummaged through the cupboards and added softly. "A long shower. Preferably about 15 minutes."

He groaned but left for the bathroom. Without being presumptuous, he suspected that she knew about his birthday. Of course she did since it was written in his file but was she doing something for him?

He slid out of his pants and shirt and turned on the shower. He valued a shower almost as much as his tea. Also, it helped him to focus. Lizzie had changed. Well, not her persona, just her behavior around him. He had never seen her smile so openly around him and she was quite grabby recently. Not that he minded, it delighted him that she felt good despite the trouble they were in and he loved telling her story after story. Truth to be told, he struggled at first to have someone with him. He wasn't a loner anymore.

Their life was domestic if they weren't chasing other criminals and their relationship solid and all that happened since she became a fugitive. It was the worst that happened to her but it benefitted their partnership positively.

With only a towel around his waist, he padded back into his room, changing into a pair of dark jeans and a black button down. They had to lie low for a while, allowing him to wear casual clothes rather than his suits and Lizzie seemed to be quite fond of him when he dressed down.

After he shaved he assumed that she must have finished whatever she did. The scent of coffee and bacon was heavy as he came near the kitchen. "Lizzie?"

The door swung open and Lizzie smiled brightly. She usually wasn't a morning person but she looked absolutely radiating. Her hair was bound in a ponytail, a white towel hung over her shoulder and she was smiling. He'd never tire of seeing that smile.

"Come in.", she said, opening the door wider and pointed to table that was filled with eggs, bacon, tea and his newspaper.

Saying he was a little overwhelmed would have been an understatement. Her gesture warmed his heart and for a moment his fingernails dug into his palm, realising that he wasn't dreaming, he moved past her, his irises waving a quick glimpse in her direction as he went.

"This is, I don't know what to say."

"Better don't say anything, yet. Sit down and close your eyes!"

He raised an eyebrow but complied as she mirrored his glance while cleaning her hands with the towel. She opened the fridge and he fought against the urge to sneak a peek.

"Don't look, Red!"

Female intuition or she knew him. He hoped for the latter one. Keeping his eyes closed, he hummed in agreement. Soon, he felt her presence beside him, her thighs touching the back of his hand which was placed on his quadricep. "So, what now?", he asked nonchalantly.

"Open your mouth!"

"I might be old but I can very well still eat on my own."

He hadn't expect her to laugh at this but she did and padded his shoulder. "I haven't thought of that but will you please do it? I swear you won't regret it."

Sighting, he obliged and felt how she held a fork directly in front of his lips. He smelled once, then twice and couldn't help the small hum that came out of his mouth. He would recognize the sweet scent anywhere and before she could say anything, he leaned forward, catching the fork in between his lips, before releasing it accompanied with a moan.

"Mhmm, Pecan Pie... How did you keep it so fresh. The delivery must have taken quite some time."

"I made it myself." She grinned widely as he opened his eyes and swallowed.

"You're bluffing! He'd never give you the recipe."

"But he did." Her smile widened if possible, showing off her adorable dimples. She handed him the plate and planted a chaste kiss on to his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Red!"

He tilted his head and laced their fingers together, giving her hand a soft squeeze. He took another bite and distracted himself. Otherwise he would have started to weep. She baked a pie in the middle of the night, she must have spent days planning this and she kissed him. "Thank you!", he replied hoarsely.

"You're welcome!"

She poured him tea as he was still seemingly occupied with his plate. She planned this for weeks and finding something for Raymond Reddington was by far not easy but he was obviously touched and therefore she considered her task a success.

They enjoyed breakfast and had a comfortable conversation. It wouldn't always be like this and that made him cherish these moments even more. Only him and her. This was his real safe place. "Now spill! Was I right and it has something to do with his eggs?"

"Can't tell.", she answered and sipped her coffee.

"Why not?"

Circling the mug between her hands, she shrugged. "You didn't ask me how I convinced your friend to share his recipe."

"How did you do it?"

"It was so easy. He was all in when I told him I wouldn't give it to you!

He threw his head back and groaned. "So unfair!"

Fin.

A/N: Feel free to tell me what you think! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thank you for your reviews. I have finally fun at writing again**.

 **Here's some angst including Tom. Don't throw things at me, please!**

* * *

He searched the whole house for her, starting in the living room, then her room. Her bed was made, her bag gone and the bathroom was free of her toiletries. An unwelcome feeling traveled down his spine. He wasn't gone for long. He met with an associate who located Dembe and Lizzie was supposed to wait. They went along fine and established trust. The only ongoing issue between them was Tom.

She trusted and considered him a valuable asset. For a man who praised loyalty, he couldn't understand how she relied on Tom as much as she relied on him. Lizzie was a good person and saw the positive in every person but his world didn't allow failures. Mistakes were fatal and sometimes deadly. Even he had been betrayed and almost got killed. As a criminal you pay for your mistakes and he'd do anything in order to prevent this to happen to Lizzie.

He picked out his phone and dialed Kate, telling her about Liz's disappearance. He listened to the instructions Mr Kaplan gave to his team before she reassured him that Lizzie will be okay. Given the circumstances he wasn't so sure about that. He should have taken her with him but she was exhausted and needed to rest.

After he put his cell back into his pocket, he turned and found himself relieved as he heard the front door click open. He hurried out of the room, meeting her halfway. She had her bag slung over her shoulder, looking slightly startled as she found him standing in the middle of the halway.

"Red, you're -."

"What's going on?", he asked.

"We need to talk!"

She walked past him into her room, discarding the duffel bag and sitting down on the edge of her bed. Red was right behind her and crossed his arms in expectation, giving his best at hiding the uneasiness within him. "I'm listening!"

"Cooper called. They located the Director."

"He must wait! First, we have to get Dembe."

Liz slowly shook her head, nervously fondling the sheets between her fingers. "It can't wait. He believes he's safe. He's vulnerable and I'm not gonna miss this chance. For both of our safety."

"What's your plan? Strolling in there alone and take him out?"

"I'm not alone, Red!"

She swallowed, gazing down as if she was ashamed to tell him this and then he just knew who would be with her. With two long steps he was next to her, the mattress dipping after he sat down. "Are you out of your mind? You can't go with him!"

"And I can't go with you either."

"What if it's a trap? You could be killed!"

Looking up, she smiled sadly at him. "I know." She nodded. "I know."

"Why Tom of all people?" He was becoming desperate, trying to talk sense into her but Lizzie was stubborn like no other. Reaching out, he padded her kneecap, meanwhile rearranging his thoughts. The monster within him wanted to cuff and hide her until she understood that this was incredibly wrong but he swore that he'd never do anything that hurt her. "He's toxic and he can't protect you like I can. Like I would."

"There you have your answer."

He furrowed his brows in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"You'd die for me. If anything goes wrong, you'd put my life ahead of your own.", she explains, her face pain stricken. She got up, opened the nightstand, pulling out two magazines for her gun and brought her bag over her shoulder.

"And, ultimately, I would do the same for you. That's the difference between our relationship and Tom's and mine. Maybe he doesn't lie and cares but what he feels for me and I for him is nothing compared to what how we feel for us.", she sounded sincere but broken and defeated by her admission. The lump in his throat grew heavier with every passing second as her words sunk in. She didn't want to put his life at risk even though he would be fine if his death saved her but he couldn't handle that she'd do the same for him.

He drew in a deep breath, meanwhile rearranging his thoughts. He needed to stop her and the monster within him wanted to cuff and hide her although he knew that she wouldn't forgive him for that but he was too far off to care. "I won't let you go!", he replied in a raspy voice.

"You must."

His lips parted and he watched her struggle, her whole body shaking, tears threatening to fall. He can't. Remembering the time when he offered to leave seemed decades ago and he couldn't fathom how he managed to phrase these words back then.

He wanted to hug her so badly, take all her worries and pain away. He wanted to take her to Cuba or any country without an extradition treaty and sip cocktails but he didn't, however, want her to run back to Tom Keen.

"Is this it or will you come back?"

"I don't know. I need some time alone, need to find myself. With the Director gone, we'd have some time to breath."

He swallowed, staring on his polished leather shoes, contemplating whether he should let her go or not. He trusted her and she improved. But if this mission went wrong, he would never forgive himself.

When he finally looked up, she was gone. Peeking out of the window, he saw her running down into the forest. He put his gun in the holster at his back, leaving the house as quickly as possible as he tried to follow her. As soon as he reached the front door a silhouette appeared from the darkness, wounding its hand around his throat while the other held a taser against his ribs. The pain was excruciating but nothing was worse than knowing that Lizzie was out there without him.

Fin

A/N: so sorry but please don't hate me. I just really want a scenario in which Lizzie tells Red that her feelings for him run deeper than her feelings for Tom. Red puts his desires constantly behind hers and I wish Lizzie would do the same for once.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lizzington/ established relationship/ T/ Fluff/Humor** **  
**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

She was so stupid, stupid, stupid. Her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as she maneuvered the car during traffic to his house. He wouldn't be amused about the news she was about to reveal but she really didn't have another chance. Her coworkers kept questioning her about her life, her private life.

Her love life.

She turned down Aram's offer of having dinner with Samar, Ressler and him but he kept pushing her with this odd double date idea. She hadn't a problem with Ressler being her partner, she simply wasn't a fan of double dates and her last date had been eight months ago. After Samar had joined the discussion, telling her the pros of a relationship (even with a coworker) she gave up and the words just fell out of her mouth.

 _"I'm already in a relationship."_

As it turned out their 'double date' transformed into an 'interrogation' since all her colleagues wanted to meet the secret man.

Problem was they knew him and he knew all of them. She parked the car in front of the garage and stepped out, preparing to convince him which could be a problem given that he was a private man. Unlocking the door, she listened to classic music coming from the study, walking quietly to the room and peaking around the corner, she saw him standing by the window with his back to her.

"Hey handsome!", she said in a soft tone, her arms encircling his waist and her lips pressing against his shoulder.

"Handsome you say?" He did a 360 and pulled her flush against him before bending his head in order to kiss her gently.

"Hmhm.", she hummed as she pulled away, keeping her fingers laced behind his back.

"You're here early."

"Yeah, I got an invitation.", she stated. Better not talking around the topic and addressing the issue directly to get it over with.

"Girls night with Samar? Or board games with Aram?"

"Dinner, with everyone. Aram suggested a double date with him, Samar and Ressler.", she sighted but as she noticed his narrowed eyes, she added quickly. "I told them I'm seeing someone and now they invited me and my partner."

He cupped her cheeks and brushed his lips over hers once again. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction but she took it gladly over an endless conversation with him. "Casual clothing or should I wear my tux?"

"You're okay with it?"

"Absolutely. If you're ready, so am I." He playfully pulled at the buttons of her blouse, a smirk playing across his features. "So Elizabeth, casual or formal?"

"Wear the jeans and your black shirt.", she suggested with a coy smile.

"And what do I get in return?"

"A dress. The red one?"

He growled low in his throat, his hands tracing small circles on her upper arms. "Then , I'm afraid, you have to get used to the thought that I won't keep my hands to myself."

"No surprise at all, Mr Reddington.", she teased and put some distance between them. She had to shower and change quickly. "Wait, didn't you have a meeting set with Leonard Caul?"

"I'll keep it short and since I am sort of a special guest I should have a special entrance."

"Yeah, right!" Still laughing, she turned and went to leave. "I'm gonna get a quick shower. Better prepare for your 'entrance'."

She was so relieved that he wasn't opposed to the idea. Now, she was actually looking forward to the evening and wondered what they'd might say. Red wasn't exactly her type at first but she got to know him during the years and although their relationship had been complicated, it became easier since they got together.

He was her best friend and her partner.

After showering, she quickly dried her hair and slipped in a red cocktail dress that Red bought in Spain, telling her it would mark her as his without really marking her. Or something like that. Even though he was still moving from place to place they managed to have his closet stocked with her wardrobe as well.

In the end she applied some make - up and grabbed her car keys from the table next to the front door. Red was already in his meeting and she didn't want to disturb him so she wrote Aram's address on a post it note and left it for him on the fridge before heading out.

* * *

Much to her surprise she arrived on time and was greeted by Aram who glanced past her for her plus one. She smiled and padded his shoulder as she walked in. "No worries. He has a meeting but he promised to show up."

"Oh, okay. I hope it doesn't stress him out too much."

"No, no, no! He's busy most of the time but dinner will be a good distraction."

"You look fantastic by the way.", he grinned and lead her to the others.

"Thank you." She couldn't suppress a smile, remembering when she 'visited' Aram months ago and he told her the same but was interrupted by Red who showed some sort of jealousy.

Inside the living room were Samar and Ressler, and even Cooper. Well, she hadn't expected her boss to be there, too. In all honesty, she found the curiosity of her friends more than annoying.

She sat next to Samar who poured her a generous glass of wine to make her feel relaxed. Apparently she knew how uncomfortable she was. Nodding in thanks, she took a large gulp and heard a chuckle from the other side of the table.

"Don't be nervous, Keen! We won't eat your boyfriend for dinner.", Ressler said and opened another beer. "Where is he anyway?"

"He should be here soon."

"I hope so because I'm starved."

"For how long are you seeing each other?", Samar interrupted and shoved a bowl of nuts to Ressler.

"It's been eight months.", she replied.

"What's his job?", Donald asked while throwing a nut in the air and caught it with his mouth.

She stopped breathing for a second and thought of how to avoid answering. She needed Red with her. She didn't know why she was afraid of their reaction but somehow it mattered.

"Liz?"

"Yeah, he is an ... investor."

Don furrowed his brows but said nothing further. Shortly after that Aram brought in dinner and sat beside Samar a loud knock at the door forced him to get up again. Her heart hammered against her ribcage and she knew she blushed. Cooper smiled kindly while Ressler turned and at the sound of the all too familiar voice. Deep, smooth and rich.

"He can't be serious.", Donald groaned and turned again. "How does Reddington know we're here? Who invited him?"

Liz breathed deeply and emptied her wine in one go.

Better.

Everyone's eyes were settled on the door as Aram came back with a bottle of wine in hand and Red strolling in behind him. He looked good and his presence alone eased the tension inside her.

"Um, yeah Mr Reddington. Take a seat. I haven't expected more guests but there's enough food for all of us.", Aram laughed quietly,, pointing to the table.

"Good evening!", Red announced to the others without looking at them since his eyes were settled on her, taking in her dress, the corners of his mouth turning upwards.

"It is rude to show up uninvited, Reddington. I thought you had, at least manners.", Ressler snapped a little annoyed.

"What seems to be the problem, Donald? I brought wine and if you excuse me now, I have to greet the ladies first."

Liz watched him shaking hands with Charlene, kissing Samar on both cheeks before he turned towards her. What was he up to? Her eyes widened as he leaned down and she knew that he was going to kiss her but to her colleagues it looked as if he was going for her cheek as well.

One hand rested at the edge of the chair while the other held her neck as his lips briefly made contact with hers. She closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as soon as he pulled back. Even if she wanted she couldn't overhear the surprised gasps of the others.

When she looked back at him, he entwined their hands and took the free chair next to her. "As you can see I'm very well invited, Donald."

"You've gotta be kidding, Keen.", Ressler scoffed. "He's your boyfriend?"

"He's my partner.", she corrected him since the term didn't really apply to Red.

"No, he's a fugitive and a trai-"

"Don't even finish this sentence, Ressler. You asked me a question and I answered. If you and anyone in this room wants to judge him based on what his file says, you better don't do it or I'm leaving." She shook her head and refilled her glass. The tension in this room was thick but it needed to be said. She had been framed as well so why couldn't Ressler make the connection that the same might happened to Red, too?

The plates on the table got Reds interest and before Lizzie was going to throttle everybody in this room, he leaned a bit back, rubbed his palms and sighted. "Okay, who else is starved?"

Ressler scoffed again and turned to Cooper. "He's our CI. It's unethical."

Harold shrugged and began filling his plate with chicken and potatoes. "Who did you expect to show up? I knew it would be you.", he looked knowingly at Red. "We don't have much time for dating so our partner is usually someone from work. It's a gray area but I rather have Reddington close than far away."

Red chuckled as he passed the bowl to Ressler who gripped it out of his hands without another word. "I agree with you completely, Harold."

"We're happy for you, Liz! Agent Ressler will get over it.", Aram whispered into her ear, making her smile. She breathed out and nodded.

Her mood increased only slightly during dinner. Red was in his element, delivering one story after another without giving a damn about Resslers glances. She could see that he was more hurt than angry. Maybe, she should have told him about Red and her.

When they were all finished, Aram provided the group with more alcohol and, against Reds expectation, with scotch. He had his arm around her shoulder before he leaned in close to her ear. "You look beautiful tonight, my dear but frankly, I can't wait to take you home and unwrap you like a christmas present.", he told her in a husky voice, his hot breath flailing over the shell of her ear.

She placed her palm on his leg which was hidden due to the table cloth and traced the lines of his jeans to his inner thighs, teasing his muscles with her fingerpads, knowing that this would drive him mad in anticipation.

"Alright, so how did you manage getting into her pants, Reddington?", Donald asked while filling Reds tumbler with scotch. Samar, Aram and Cooper were discussing Aram's art on the wall so Red couldn't escape Resslers question.

"Excuse me?", Red stated with a raised brow. His quadriceps tensed as her fingers delicately moved higher and back down before moving up again, a little closer to his crotch this time. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, silently pleading her not to continue.

"It was more the other way around. Not that this is any of your business but I was the one who wanted in his pants first." The moment her lips mouthed the word 'pants' she cupped him through his slacks, causing him to cover up a moan by coughing.

"It's just sorta unreal you know. Not that you're together but, you know, you don't want to scratch his eyes out. That's kinda different."

"Ah, Donald, she bites and - umpf." Red shut his eyes and chewed on the inside of his cheek after the woman next to him moved her hand suggestively over his groin.

"...strokes your ego.", she finished his sentence, coyly batting her eyelashes at him before taking away her hand.

"Yeah, as if his ego would need that."

"It does, Donald, and Elizabeth takes that job very serious."

"Raymond!" This time she really kicked him under the table. Letting out a grunt, he shrugged. She started turning him on and this conversation was full of innuendos anyway. Moreover, Ressler either didn't notice, or he was very good at hiding it.

"I'm gonna get another round of beer. You want one, Reddington?"

Red nodded and shifted in his seat after Ressler walked off into the kitchen. He kissed her temple and nuzzled the edge of her hairline with his nose, breathing her in. "You're a minx."

"You like that." She turned her head, making eye contact with him before tilting her head and kissing him softly. "Consider it a foretaste of what's to come."

"We've had enough foreplay for today." Another kiss. "I swear as soon as we're home, I'm gonna push you up against a wall, hitch up that beautiful dress of yours and take you right then and there.", he promised her in his most deepest voice, and god it was suddenly hot. He was hot.

Her legs felt wobbly and all it took was his voice to achieve that. "Let's go home."

"I thought you'd never say that."

They bid the others goodbye and hurried down the stairs.

"I hope they didn't leave because I've been a terrible host.", Aram wondered quietly.

"You we're not. You should be glad you'd something else to discuss while I dealt with them.", Ressler answered and drank from his bottle. "They behaved like horny teenagers and thought I wouldn't notice."

fin.

A/N: Okay, I hope it was better than the last one. I had fun writing this one. ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for your reviews to the other chapter. Someone asked me to continue so here it is. It's just shameless smut and therefore rated M!**

 **Disclaimed: I own nothing and make no money with FF.**

 **Unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Red drove the car in the driveway and stopped the engine. His hand lingered under the dress on her bare thigh, slowly caressing the soft skin. In his mind he was already imagining how his lips would kiss and bite every inch of her inner thighs until he'd reach where she wanted him the most. He unbuckled the seatbelt with his free hand while he took her in. Breathing in deeply, he could smell her arousal. He always had a sensitive sense for scents and he was sure, she'd be soaking wet beneath her panties and her answering shiver under his gaze underlined the theory of his. The thought alone was driving him crazy, making him instantly harder and she hadn't touched him since they left at Arams.

Once out of the vehicle, he rounded the car, opening the passenger door and offering her his hand. This was the last time he'd behave like a gentleman. He helped her out and took two steps forward, backing her against the car and kissed her almost violently to which she responded immediately by parting his lips with the tip of her tongue. His palms put some pressure against the back of her thighs and she got the hint, lifting her legs up around his hips and crossing her ankles at his back while their tongues circled each others, pushed and sucked. He'd her caged between his arms which were pressed against his Mercedes. He ground against her center, eliciting a breathy moan from her pretty lips after they broke their kiss.

"Inside!", she breathed, her fingers laced at the back of his skull, pulling him in for another peck on his lips.

"Wonderful idea.", he replied and carried her to the front door, kneading her buttocks into him. If his neighbors left their windows open, they'd definitely hear their labored breathing and moans. "And once we're inside the house, I'm gonna be inside you."

God, that voice and its implications raised goosebumps along her forearms. She tightened the grip of her legs and intensified the shared contact at their centers, making them both gasp.

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I." He searched for the keys in his pockets, slipping it blindly inside and unlocking the door while Lizzie ripped open most of the buttons on his shirt which flew on the wooden floor. He usually never acted like this with her, so rushed and without nonchalance but he wanted her since he arrived at Arams house.

She ran her hands through his chest hair, a habit she had to indulge since the first time they made love but this time it was much more intense. Her finger circled his nipple and he shuddered against her, causing him to losen his hold on her so she hopped off of him and reached for his belt before her hands unbuckled his belt and unzipped his slacks.

"We better don't wait, then.", she stated breathlessly, closing her fist around him beneath his boxer briefs.

His head fell back as she started to stroke him, moaning freely now that they were inside. "I've wanted you since your little speech to Ressler."

"Really?", she asked sultry before her lips collided with his neck, kissing and licking her way up to his ear. "Does that sort of thing turn you on? Me defending you in front of others?", she purred and rubbed her thighs together to get, at least, a little friction.

The hands at his side pooled down his pants and then gripped the wall for support, his hips jerking with the rhythm of her fist. "Ah! Yes.", he hissed through gritted teeth. "When you're angry, your cheeks flush. It's utterly... _God..._ erotic seeing you like that."

"Interesting. I thought you'd liked the teasing more."

"It was a nice bonus but I prefer to look at you when you're doing it."

He swatted her hand away, pushing her against the wall, going directly for her middle in order to test the waters so to speak and hitched her leg up around his waist. His finger teased her through the thin fabric of her panties and wasn't surprised as he felt her wetness running down the length of his middle finger.

"Fuck, you're so wet, Elizabeth and I've barely touched you.", he growled, shifting her thong to the side and slipped two fingers inside and moved them slowly. Her head hit the wall with a dull 'thud' while she moaned his name in a breathy voice.

His full name.

"You could make me come with only your voice.", she confessed in between words of obscenities.

"Is that so?" He stopped, their foreheads touching, his gaze never leaving hers. "You like it when I'm inside you and tell you how good you feel? At Arams, I was already planning all the positions I'd take you in. Tell me Elizabeth, what's your favorite?"

His smoky voice sent shockwaves through her system. Rocking against him, her mouth fell open and her hands gripped his shoulders. "You...on top of me. I love it when your body covers mine like a cocoon and you never break eye contact."

He pressed his thumb against her sensitive nerves as she moved her hips as it pleased her, eliciting a breathy, sexy moan from her throat. "You wanna know what really gets me off?"

"Lemme guess...hmpf... a blowjob?"

"That, too." He curled his fingers upwards and put more pressure on her clit with his thumb. "But two other things. The way your back arches when you come in my mouth is the sexiest thing I've ever seen, and then when you ride me and beads of sweat run down your neck to your breasts. It tastes devine, just like you!", he says, his voice nothing more above a whisper.

"Ray, please! I want you."

God, he loved it when she did that. He was hard as a rock and knew that he wouldn't last as long as he would have liked but he, too, wanted; no, needed her.

Stepping closer, he slicked himself up before thrusting into her in one stroke, stretching her to the hilt and waiting until she adjusted to his girth. They panted, their breaths mingling and invading each others mouth. His mind was foggy, his only thought that he needed friction. He held her hips tightly as he rocked back and forth, the muscles in his legs and arms clenching and unclenching.

"You can be a little rougher.", she said salaciously and purposely tensed around him.

"Good to know." His next thrust was harder than before and so was the next one until their moans echoed around their ears. If he was honest, he still couldn't believe that each and every intimate encounter was the reality. It felt like a dream, a forbidden fantasy he had for far too long and didn't dare to make real but she reminded him that it was. Sometimes with words of adoration, sometimes with the way her palms slid over his chest up to his shoulders. He felt it and he felt every movement as if it would be the last time because people like him usually don't get what they want for as long as they can.

"God, Raymond! Don't ... don't stop! You're incredible, just keep going!", she moaned and attacked his mouth, her tongue fighting with his as she came. It was all he needed to let go and with one final stroke he emptied himself inside her while never breaking the kiss.

He held her steady and nuzzled the tip of her nose with his. "I love you!"

"And I love you!", she replied hoarsely, framing his face with her hands and kissing him again.

He slipped out of his pants which were pooled around his ankles and carried her upstairs. "You know I can walk myself."

He mirrored her smile but shook his head. "No, you'll need all your energy for round two!"

"Insatiable, aren't we?"

"You know me. I can't help myself when it comes to you."

Fin.

A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please Read&Review. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for your response to the last one. It's very much appreciated.**

 **Red and Liz have to prepare for a fraud interview.**

 **Funny/Fluffy/Smutty Oneshot**

 **Rated M**

 **I own nothing**

* * *

Never in her life had she anticipated to be married to Raymond Reddington. Even worse was that this marriage was nothing but a fraud to keep her out of prison. Some random person threatened Red because he recognized him on the street so she shot him. They hoped spousal privilege would apply there but the judge in court was suspicious and now they had to prepare for a fraud interview. The fact that Red was a fugitive and she an FBI agent wasn't up for discussion due to Reds immunity deal.

They got 'married' in New York with Samar, Dembe and Mr Kaplan as their witnesses. Of course, they had to fake the date but that wasn't much of a problem for Red. The much bigger issue, however, was to come up with a believable story. She moved in one of his private houses and waited for Samar who offered to practice with them.

They had two days to get into character and made up a story. Neither of them really knew what to expect since this situation was completely new. Samar came by early, a catalog full of questions under her arm as Red lead her into the kitchen and poured her a cup of tea. He seemed relaxed whereas she was more nervous than ever before in her life. They just had cleared her name.

Red and Liz sat next to each other and Samar on the opposite site of the table, flipping to the sites in the catalog before looking up. "Good. Tell me how you've met each other!"

Red rolled his eyes, leaning back and stared meaningfully at Liz, then to Samar. "I turned myself in and demanded only to speak with Elizabeth Keen."

"I guess it'd sound better if we say we've met at work.", she said.

"But that's not entirely true."

"Aren't you the one who's accustomed the half truths?", she replied wryly, giving him a pointed look to what he responded with a tired sigh.

"Alright, you've met at work. Don't talk about your status as a fugitive!", Samar added and searched for the next question. "Please, describe your first meeting!"

"Red was offering a deal with the FBI and gave us the name of a criminal we've tried to catch."

Samar nodded. "Say Raymond, or Ray but not Red! When did your relationship turn romantic?"

This time Red and Liz stared at each other, for the first time a complete loss for words. He turned to Samar, opening his mouth to speak but Liz was quicker. "It was October seventh and we've been in one of Red's safe houses, in this case a shipping container. After dinner we talked and went stargazing. That was when he said I was his way home. Then, one thing lead to another."

Samar's eyes switched back and forth between Red and Liz, not quite believing what she just made up so quickly.

Red lips parted as he swallowed thickly. He crossed his legs and nodded in agreement. "Ye - Yeah! That sounds believable."

"Oh, this one should be interesting.", the FBI agent chuckled. "What do you have in common?"

"We complement each other.", Red said immediately and shrugged nonchalantly. "Opposites attract."

"How so?"

"Let's say I keep him on his toes as he guides me. It's the truth but we share a love for art and music."

They went through dozens of more questions, including their family history and what their daily routine is. Liz learned a lot of things she didn't knew before about Red's childhood and his parents. His father was a military man and therefore barely at home, much to his dismay but he looked up to him nonetheless and joined the Navy years after. Red's job was much easier on the other hand since he was aware of her family history but she couldn't suppress asking him for the name of her father.

"Your father's name is Samuel Milhoan."

Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?

Samar kept them busy for hours and Liz was about to go mad as Red didn't take it as serious as she did. He was making fun of some topics but this wasn't a joke at all. Her job and life depended on it so he should pull himself together. The perfect example was his answer to the question why they decided to have a short engagement. He simply said that they could die every day and while it was true, she didn't like his tone as it sounded kind of distasteful on his side.

"Now let's move on to the bedroom."

"The bedroom?", Liz repeated bewildered, leaning forward and resting her arms on the table.

"Yes. You're married, you sleep together which leads me to point one. What size is your bed?"

"Agent Navabi, your catalog is ridiculous and I doubt that the size of my bed is of any importance." Red smirked and shook his head in annoyance at Samar's strickt gaze. "But to ease your curiosity, it's a king size bed. With enough space for all of us I might add."

Liz parted her lips and let out a groan. "Could you, at least, try to keep your sass at bay?"

"Jealous, my dear?"

"If you so much as think that I would participate in one of your perverse fantasies, you must be completely out of your damn mind. This is serious, we have to convince a stranger that we love each other and while I'm feeling quite a lot right now, love is not among these.", Liz snapped. He should be glad that no pens were near her.

Red smile quickly faded and so did the color from his cheeks. He nodded and laced his fingers on his lap, ready to continue even though he saw no real purpose in this interrogation anymore.

"You sound like a married couple though. That's a plus but, please, no flirtation."

"I was just trying to lighten up the mood."

"DON'T!", came the reply from the two women.

Holding up his hands in defence, he nodded once more.

"Two last questions on my part and please, Liz, don't freak out and you, Reddington, no sneaky comments. That's not easy for me either." She waited for any signs of confirment and went on. "What kind of birth control do you use and what brand, and what's your favorite position in bed?"

"She is on birth control and I won't speak with anyone except my wife about our sex life."

"I'm not taking any hormones so I definitely don't take the pill. Listen, Red, it's more difficult for me to remember the details because I know nothing about you. You, in turn, already know everything about me. It's only fair."

"Okay, then we use condoms."

Soon after they finished the discussion, they decided to call it a day. Red cleaned up the table while she brought Samar to the front door. She gave her an encouraging look, telling her that everything will be fine before leaving the house.

Liz gazed upon the ring Red had given her. This was her second fake marriage with the only difference that she was aware of the circumstances right from the start but it was wrong on so many levels.

Once back in the kitchen she found Red cooking dinner for them. It reminded her of the time on the run with him and she missed the close proximity they shared but after she was cleared of being a russian terrorist she moved in her own apartment and saw him only at work.

"That went well, don't you think?", he asked while chopping onions and garlic. "We'll manage this interview and as soon as all is said and done, we can undo our _marriage._ "

His words brought up tears in her eyes although she didn't understand why. She should have been glad but she wasn't. Blinking away the tears before they could spill over, she turned around and left without another word, leaving a dumbfounded Red alone.

* * *

Two days after their rehearsal they were seated on the couch in the living room. The man, who introduced himself as Mr. Frederic Miller, observed each room critically before and occasionally took notes. He was driving her crazy but Red was quick to ease the tension by wounding his arm around her waist and caressing her skin with his thumb.

He seemed not to be nervous but there was a dangerous glint in his eyes as the other man laid his on her. Truth to be told, he wasn't unattractive with his dreamy blur eyes and dark, curly hair and close to her age so maybe Red was playing the jealous husband. He had always been a meticulous person and if there was one thing Raymond Reddington was good at, then it was playing a role.

"I must say your house is impressive, Mr. and Mrs. Reddington.", he started, opening the very same catalog that Samar had with her. "But I didn't see any photos, not from the wedding or any other."

"Yeah... uhm.", Liz swallowed and peeked at Red who was biting his lower lip, lost in thought. "We move around a lot due to Re - Raymond's status as a fugitive. We can't stay at one place for too long so we don't bother ourselves with that."

"Exactly, and I have my wife with me all day so photos are pointless to us."

Miller raised his eyebrow and scribbled something in his little book. "If you say so. Before we start I'd like to clear some formalities such as the date of your wedding and some personal information."

She took a deep breath and relaxed more under Red's touch, telling him everything he wanted to know which was well, quite a lot but they handled the situation with ease. Red held her hand the whole time, giving it a gentle squeeze and kissing the back when appropriate.

He played his role perfectly and without making any mistakes, it nearly appeared natural to her even and this particular thought made her heart clench, because this was just a play, a fraud and not real.

After an hour, Miller was finally satisfied and closed his book with a sigh before his eyes drifted up to meet theirs. "I'll be honest with you. Your story is perfect, really. Could be from a movie but that is why I'm still suspicious. You'll tell me that you married a crime lord because you love him?"

Liz nodded, gripping Red's hand tighter as he called him a crime lord. She couldn't stand how he was portrayed by outsiders, because they didn't understand anything. "Listen to me carefully, I do love him more than anything in this world and I'd do whatever you want to convince you of that. So, what do you want me to do?", she asked in a low voice.

"What do you love about your husband?"

"E - excuse me?", she replied, noticing how her palms became sweaty.

"What do you love about Raymond Reddington? That's a simple question."

She stiffened as she contemplated her answer. Red's hand clasped hers harder but she barely noticed his comforting gesture. Of all the things she had anticipated, this she had not. True, it was simple for someone in a longterm relationship but she and Red were not. She considered running off but that wouldn't end well for her. Risking a glance at Red, she saw him smiling encouragely at her. Now, that was one of the things she loved about him. She drew in a breath before clearing her throat.

"I've been in relationships before but no one comes close to him. I could tell you he's charming, funny, smart, caring and protective but I love the little things the most. His gruff voice in the morning, his smile, and the way his eyes light up when he looks at me. I adore his genurousness and his happiness when he gives a young woman a restaurant.", she said, her thumb and pointer finger pulling at the fabric of his dress shirt but her eyes never left his. "He's always composed around others but under these layers is a man who is fighting his demons. He's not flawless and, at one point, he allowed me to see him for who he is. You think he's a crime lord without consciousness but he is so much more. I've never felt more loved in my life and I've never loved somebody more than I love Raymond."

She swallowed the lump in her throat, forcing herself to smile but she was sure that her tear filled eyes betrayed her. If her vision weren't blurred, she would have seen that Red, too, struggled to keep his emotions under control. She didn't mean to say so much but she couldn't stop either and every word she said and it wasn't her mind speaking, it came from the heart.

Liz more felt than saw his palm cupping her cheek before he leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Even though it only lasted a mere second, she noticed how soft his lips were and wished she could do it again and again until neither of them could breath.

"I love you, Elizabeth!", he breathed against her cheek and leaned back.

Mr. Miller added a note in his book and stood up, straightening his pants and stretching out his hand. "We'll be in touch."

* * *

After the door clicked shut, she rested her back against the frame and breathed out in relief before she opened her eyes, watching how Red slowly approached her until he gathered her small figure in his arms, his fingertips drawing small circles on her lower back. "Lizzie."

She held onto him, letting his musky scent infiltrate her mind. The fabric of his vest scratched along her cheek where it rested near his heart. How much she wanted to tell him that it wasn't a role on her part and yet, she was afraid for a possible rejection. She could live with the uncertainty of his feelings but not with the ultimate truth that he might not be interested.

"Was it true?", he asked and pulled some distance between them. "What you told him."

"Every word."

He worked his jaw but failed to reply, his eyes glistening and revealing more than words ever could. With her face cradled between his hands he lowered his head until their lips met again in a passionate kiss.

His thumbs brushed repeatedly over her cheeks as he tugged her bottom lip between his, nibbling on the soft flesh before tilting his head to deepen the kiss, his tongue sliding into her mouth and swiftly brushing over hers with the lightest of touches, eliciting a soft gasp from her at the contact. She had been kissed before but never like this. Red kisses were thorough, caring and passionate at the same time and it made her crave more. More contact, more skin, more of everything.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he managed to open the door, pushing her outside with him following suit.

"What are you doing?", she asked breathlessly as he picked her up, one arm beneath her knees and the other around her back.

He smiled and kissed the arm that was around his neck. "Carrying you over the threshold.", he said matter of factly, tilting his head. "And eventually consummating the marriage."

"A little old fashioned, isn't it?"

"It's part of the ritual and I intend to do it right." He kicked the door shut with his foot and wiggled his eyebrows as he carried her down the hall to his bedroom, enjoying how she peppered tiny kisses along his jawline to his ear.

\+ SMUT AHEAD + DON'T READ AN FURTHER IF THEMES OF SEXUAL NATURE DISTURB YOU +

Once he had her in the bedroom, he gently laid her on his bed, his eyes roaming over her body as he didn't know where to start, and knowing him, he probably did. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him on top of her, laughing at his grunt as he landed above her. She caught his mouth in another searing kiss and sneaked her wrists around his neck while he began undressing her by opening the buttons on her blouse.

He tore away from her lips and pushed himself back on his knees, stroking softly over the newly exposed flesh on her collarbone, down the valley of her breasts to her belly button. He seemed mesmerized and his line of touch left goosebumps on her skin, causing her to shudder. His gaze was almost intimidating and only underlining his possessiveness but it was also a turn on.

He playfully tugged at her pants. "This needs to go!", he growled and undid the button and zipper, pulling down the fabric and revealing her slender legs to his eyes. She was already impatient as she was half naked while he was still fully clothed.

"This, too!" Reaching up for his vest, she was surprised when he swatted her hands away and took her foot instead, massaging the soles with just the right amount of pressure. She stretched her toes at the sensations because his talented hands felt so good. He paid the same attention to the other one and parted her legs so that he was in between them, laying open mouth kissed at the inside of her legs while his hands hovered up the outer lines of her thighs.

Her breathing quickened with every touch, his lips and warm breath on her inner thighs made her tremble in anticipation, the pads of his fingers arose goosebumps on every part of her body. She suspected that he was a fan of foreplay but this; this bordered on torture. She wriggled and whimpered beneath him, biting her lip so hard that she nearly drew blood.

"You're magnificent, Elizabeth.", he whispered against her hipbone and moved to her belly button, circling it with the tip of his tongue. "And you taste, god, so devine. I could spend hours like this but I fear you might not agree with me here, do you?"

He reached behind her and flicked open the clasp of her bra. Wasting no time, he closed his warm mouth over one nipple, suckling it before taking her peak between his teeth and pulling smoothly while he palmed the other until he switched sides. She usually wasn't vocal during sexual encounters, let alone during foreplay but the hot cavern his mouth had created was slowly pushing her to the brink. Her hips rose from the sheets, grinding into his thigh in order to lessen the ache between her legs. " _Oh._ Red!"

He released her breast and left a trail of wet kisses on her torso until he reached her lips. "Hmh? You alright? You seem a little nervous. Is it because of something I did?", he asked sultry, letting his tongue trace over the shell of her ear as he cupped her through her damp panties, growling at her state of arousal.

She wanted to touch him but she felt as if he had her restrained to the mattress with only his voice and touch. She wanted skin on skin contact, needed to feel him above and beneath her. If he wanted or not, she pulled him up and started to unbutton his vest with trembling fingers, pushing the attire of off him and tossing it on the floor before ripping open his dress shirt. "Do you have any idea for how long I've longed to touch you?"

"If I had, we'd have done this much sooner."

Her nimble fingers slid over his pecs to his stomach until she stopped at his happy trail. He wasn't an Adonis but his broad shoulders and biceps betrayed the strength hidden beneath. She made quick work of pulling him out of his slacks and licked her lips appreciatively at the sight of his election straining against his boxer briefs. He was definitely big but she already knew that much since this wasn't the first time she'd been checking out his goods.

"Like what you see?", he asked smugly and shuffled closer to her so that the tip grazed against her center, making them both hiss. "Just wait until you feel what I am gonna do with _this!"_ , he growled, grinding against her.

"Just wait until you feel what I am gonna do with my mouth first."

She was moaning freely now, digging her nails into his forearms as she threw back her head. She was more than ready for him but she hadn't even tasted him yet, so she pulled him down and flipped him onto his back. Throwing one leg over his thigh, she crawled back just enough to free his cock which smacked audibly against his lower belly. A new rush of arousal arrived at her middle. She was about to crawl out of her skin, her chest heaving and sinking rapidly by now.

Taking him in her hand, she gave him a few long strokes from root to tip before lowering her head and enveloping his scorching hot length in her mouth. His breath hitched in his throat as his hips lifted themselves up involuntary.

"Oh! _My goodness!_ Elizabeth!", he cried, a lovely sound she wanted to hear again and again. She watched him through heavy lidded eyes. He supported his weight on his elbows, fisting the sheets and looking back at her in an enchanting way while moans of pleasure escaped through his parted lips as she devoured him whole.

She felt his thigh muscles tense beneath her palms, telling her he was so very close but she preferred that he'd come inside of her; the first time at least. Releasing his member with a pop, she rolled to the side and smiled coyly as she spread her legs, inviting him to lie in between them.

He blindly reached for the drawer and pulled out a foil package, before he crawled towards her and removed her panties. He smacked his lips as his eyes roamed her body. "You're so beautiful! Your skin..."

"Come here! Now!"

"With pleasure!", he said, rolling the condom onto his length and lining himself up. She felt his head entering her, her muscles tightening around him. Her arms flung around him, holding him close so that his forearms were placed next to her head, his upper body pressed against hers in the most delicate way.

With jaw clenched and fists tensed, he fought the urge to plunge forward. Slowly, he pulled out before pushing in deeper, stretching her gradually but the pained gasp that escaped her didn't go by unnoticed. He stilled and bent down, kissing her sensually as he circled her clit to help her adjust. "Better?"

She had a hard time to adjust to his girth so she pushed on his shoulders. "Let me be on top."

He sat back against the headboard and held her as she sunk down his cock, both breathing heavily. She rolled her hips experimentally a few times until she felt herself relax around him. She laced her fingers behind his neck and took him to the hilt, groaning and throwing back her head.

Red was perfectly still except for his eager mouth and hands which sucked on her neck and fondled her breasts. His moans vibrated through his chest, causing her to move faster and grabbing onto him for dear life as she came with a scream.

Her body was on fire, only slowly coming down from its high. She latched her mouth onto his and hummed and it was all it took for Red. He clutched her hips tightly as they both rode out their orgasm, their foreheads connected as well as their noses. She loved the sounds Red made, his guttural groans and gasps, and his vulnerable expression.

"That was...", he started a little out of breath.

"... wow."

They chuckled and kissed for a few more moments. She was utterly spent and numb but so, so happy. Her lips found his again. "I guess there won't be an anullment, then, Mr. Reddington?"

"No, Mrs. Reddington.", he smiled and pecked her lips. "And it sounds so much better than Keen."

Fin.


End file.
